I'm Sorry, Naruto
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Letters to Naruto, from Sasuke. Tell me if I should make this a story, not a oneshot AUUUUUUU!


**Dear Naruto,**

_I'm the one who messed up this time, huh? Well, I didn't mess up THAT bad, I mean, it's not really a mess up... I never mess up... Okay, so... Maybe sometimes... Okay this is a huge mess up... I admit it, I fucked up big time! Just... Come home already! It's been nearly a week: That's longer than you've ever left! You're starting to make me feel like you really have left me this time. And if that's the case... I..._

_The day you left, you asked me if I would care if you walked out the door and never came back. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to upset you, Baka, why do you have to be so sensitive? You just caught me off guard with your sudden question, all I said was 'Your face looks horrible'... Okay... I see how that would upset you, but... Wow, you'd leave me for it?_

**-Sasuke**

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

_It's been nine days, when are you going to come home? Stop with this stupid fight already and come home before I hunt you down and drag you back myself. What did I do that was so bad!_

**-Your pissed off boyfriend.**

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

_Have you been talking about me behind my back? The people around town have been giving me evil stares... If you have something to say, say it to my face! You know what, don't even bother coming home... I hope you never come back. I hate you._

**-Your ex.**

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

_I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said... I don't hate you... I don't want you to stay away... I love you and just want you home already, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a thousand times SORRY... PLEASE, come home... I'm nothing without you, Naru! You're the only one I would ever grovel to, and set away my pride for!_

_Sure, sometimes you drive me insane, and you make me want to kill someone, but the simple things you do and the simple person you are makes me feel... Honored. I'm honored to have someone as unique as you as my mate; Someone as wonderful and creative as you to hold and to love; To cherish. And all the memories you've given me, they're all what make me... Me. There would be no me if I didn't have a you..._

_Remember when we were really little and we went to the old oak tree at Ms. Anderson's old house... When we were supposed to rake the leaves from under it, but we ended up falling asleep underneath it? Or, the time when we went to the lake to fish: You brought nothing but a basket to carry the fish in, insisting that you could catch the fish with your bare hands like the guys on T.V... and a giant cat fish almost ate your head off... But I wouldn't let him, I pried that sucker off and we cooked him up and ate him._

_Do you remember another time when we went to the lake to go swimming, and you went under water and hadn't come up for a while; When I panicked and dove in after you, but you we already out of the water and sitting on the bank. I believe that was the day I kissed you for the first time... You scared me that day Naru... I was so afraid to lose you, I didn't know what I would do without you... You made me realize something that day... I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you... I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt or worse..._

_I'm sorry, Naruto... I know what I did wrong... I treated you so aweful... I didn't mean it... I want to make it up. Just come home so I can! You are my sunshine, and I need you to make everything alright in my life._

**- Love (Forever and ever without exceptions), Sasuke.**

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

_I saw you today... You looked like a sleeping angel..._

_Why didn't you tell me you were so close to the edge? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to go jump off the... Oh Naruto, I didn't know... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... How am I supposed to make it up to you if you're gone! Why Naruto? Why couldn't you just tell me: 'Sasu, I'm going to jump of the mountain, say something if you want to stop me'? No, you just had to be so stupid as to ask me a trifling question unrelevant to your suicidal actions! And why would you kill yourslef in the first place, you idiot? I gave you a great life! I made sure of it! You had a big, pretty house, all the ramen you could ever want in any flavor, an abundant amout of orange clothing, and anything else you wanted! What would be so bad in your life that would make you..._

_It was me, wasn't it... Of course it was me! Damn it, I get it now... I gave you everything you wanted except me... I always ignored you when you talked to me... I never returned your 'I love you''s, I never hugged you when you were sad, I never told you how much I love you or how wonderful you were... I knew... I knew you were hurting... I knew your past was catching up with you, and you were mouring... I should've been there for you... I was going through the same thing... And yet, you were right there with me, helping me, without the return..._

_I'm sorry... I can't ever forgive myself... I did this to you... It's my fault your in the ground... It's my fault you jumped... It's my fault you were so close to the edge... I can't stand being without you, Naru... I have to see you again. I have to make it up to you... The only way to do that is..._

_I'll see you soon, Naru... I love you._

**- Sasi-Chan**

* * *

**So didja like it XD. I know, I know, I'm on America's most wanted to be dead list now, huh? Oh, if you're wondering, this is and AU. All reviews are welcomed, even hateful ones X) NOTE: I'M DEBATING ON WHETHER TO ADD MORE TO THIS, LIKE START FROM THE BEGINNING, LIKE HOW THEY MET AND WHY THEY STARTED DATING AND HOW IT LED TO THIS. PLEEEEEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR NOT!**


End file.
